Sauvage
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Akihito quitte Asami après une énième dispute. Mais un évènement auquel le jeune homme ne s'attendait nullement se produit et va le forcer à revenir à ses origines. Et si Takaba Akihito n'était ce qu'il prétendait être ? Comment Asami va-t-il réagir en apprenant la vérité sur celui qui est son "jouet" selon ses propres mots ? [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Ayano Yamane sauf les parents, frère et sœurs d'Akihito qui sortent de mon esprit tordu xD ainsi que la trame de cette histoire.

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ma fic de Viewfinder enfin postée ! Bon, je ne sais pas du tout combien il y aura de chapitre mais voilà le premier et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !Homophobes, veuillez quitter cette page car YAOI présent et non censuré.

* * *

Sauvage

Cible 1

Akihito claqua la porte de l'appartement qui l'avait vu se donner une nouvelle en fois en pâture –contre sa volonté évidemment – à un certain mafieux pervers aux prunelles d'un brun chaud extrêment ensorcelant. Ou là ! Il s'égarait pour penser un tel truc ! Allez on se reprend Takaba ! Il sortit en courant de l'ascenseur et se stoppa brusquement à l'entente de la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sans faire attention aux hommes de son… son quoi en fait ? Bah peu importe, il décrocha rapidement en voyant le nom de son correspondant ou correspondante sur ce coup-là.

\- Oui ? […] Nee-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ta voix est… […] Le jeune homme pâlit brusquement avant de reprendre la voix tremblante, presque affolée. Attends ! Tu es sérieuse là ?! Où ? […] J'arrive de suite !

Et il raccrocha avant de quitter le bâtiment en courant. Durant de longues minutes il courut sans s'arrêter, il savait où il allait et vers qui. Depuis de longs mois retourner auprès d'elles le travaillait. Asami avait été trop loin, cette fois. Aller jusqu'à user de la torture avec lui car il n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler que sa sœur aînée était celle qu'il allait voir toutes les semaines depuis son retour de Chine ! Non, il n'était pas un jouet, ni une poupée et encore moins une marionnette ! Les larmes menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux, le photographe secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment. Il arriva finalement au penthouse de sa famille. Une splendide jeune femme qui aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille l'attendait à l'entrée. Elle tremblait et l'anxiété se lisait sur son beau visage d'ange. Se tordant les doigts, elle eut tout de même un sourire heureux en le voyant arriver et sembla se détendre un tant soit peu. Akihito traversa la rue et se rua sur elle, lui attrapant l'un de ses poignets pour l'attirer dans ses bras, contre son torse. Le visage dans le cou du blond, la jeune femme laissa enfin des larmes couler alors qu'Akihito reprenait difficilement son souffle et se mit à caresser d'une main la colonne vertébrale de celle qu'il tenait à présent serrée contre lui, dans sa chaleur.

\- Les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il fébrile, sa voix tremblait légèrement et sa gorge se nouait par l'angoisse.

\- Mauvaises… Et ce fut tout ce que la jeune femme put dire avant de se mettre de nouveau à pleurer dans ses bras.

Malgré ses pleurs inaudibles, Akihito sentait parfaitement les frêles épaules de sa sœur tressauter. Avec douceur, il les amena tous les deux à l'intérieur du bâtiment, faisant signe aux gardes qu'il avait pu être suivi. Evidemment, personne n'ignorait sa « relation » avec Ryûichi Asami et pour une fois cela lui était bien utile auprès des hommes de sa grande-sœur toujours blottie dans ses bras. Ils franchirent la porte de l'appartement familial quelques minutes d'ascenseur plus tard, la dite grande-sœur ayant repris une attitude plus digne afin de ne pas inquiéter davantage leur mère déjà bien diminuée. Ils se rendirent directement dans la chambre de la malade.

Akihito se figea en voyant l'état de faiblesse de leur mère. Sa belle chevelure luisante s'était ternie et le noir de cette dernière tirait maintenant au gris. Sa peau blafarde et ses joues émaciées en plus des cernes imposantes ayant pris place sous ses yeux clos faisaient peur à voir, même pour le plus jeune de la fratrie. Sa respiration sifflante en était d'autant plus inquiétante. Le médecin prenait la tension tandis que sa sœur se rendait au chevet de leur mère, à la droite de cette dernière dont elle prit la main avec tendresse et déférence. La Dame ouvrit péniblement les yeux –aussi bleus que ceux de sa seconde fille qui se tenait maintenant près d'elle- ses saphirs eux aussi s'étaient ternis par la fatigue et la maladie.

\- Mère…

L'interpellée fit signe à son dernier enfant de venir près d'elle, Akihito obéit avec empressement. Une fois à côté de sa sœur, la mère et le fils se regardèrent longuement sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé. Ils savouraient la présence de l'autre et se redécouvraient après des années d'absence. Se sentant de trop et ayant terminé son examen, le médecin quitta la chambre laissant ainsi la petite famille se retrouver.

\- Ta sœur m'a tout dit, Akihito…

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Sa mère devait être très déçue par sa faiblesse. Une caresse sur sa joue le fit sursauter et rouvrir ses prunelles brunes. Sa mère souriait tristement, compréhensive.

\- Je sais très bien comment sont les membres de la famille Asami… Pour tout dire, Ryûichi est la copie conforme de son père dans ce domaine-là.

Interloqué, Akihito n'en revenait pas ! Curieux, il demanda cependant des explications supplémentaires à la chef de famille tout en la priant de ne surtout pas se forcer.

\- A l'époque, je devais épouser cet homme, le père de Ryûichi mais j'étais amoureuse de votre père et ce dernier m'a demandé ma main à temps. J'étais une véritable sauvageonne lorsque j'étais plus jeune et avant de vous avoir tous les quatre. Lorsque Nozomi est née, je me suis assagie.

\- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Yué, Mère ?

La femme toussa en hochant négativement la tête. Depuis la mort brutale de leur sœur aînée sur la table d'accouchement ainsi que du bébé qu'elle tentait de mettre au monde suivi du suicide de l'époux de cette dernière, leur frère aîné-cadet de la fratrie- avait disparu sans laisser de traces au sens propre comme au figuré. Le loup solitaire de la famille ne se manifestait plus depuis dix ans. Tsuki-car tel était le nom de la seconde fille- quitta la chambre afin de connaitre le diagnostic du médecin. Ce dernier la fit presque s'évanouir de terreur ! Leur mère n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre… Cette perte signifiait également la perte de sa liberté pour Akihito. Reportant son regard sur la porte close, elle se posait la question.

_\- Comment lui annoncer ça ? _

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

Asami frappa son bureau de son poing alors qu'il venait de lire la note que son petit chat sauvage lui avait laissée avant de prendre une nouvelle fois la poudre d'escampette.

« **Adieu, ne me cherche pas. De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. A mon plus grand regret, je l'ai franchi. A.T** »

Comment avait-il osé ?! Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Son chaton le provoquait ! Alors qu'il tentait de contenir son mécontentement, Kirishima entra dans la pièce et lui remit les informations qu'il lui avait demandées. Pourtant, il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point ce qu'il allait découvrir sur son éphèbe blond allait à la fois le surprendre et rajouter à sa colère…

A Suivre...

* * *

Coin des persos ! 

Moi : Alors les amis, votre avis ?

Akihito : Oh non encore une tarée !

Moi : _*ricane*_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la tarée ?

Akihito : Non, mais tu vas certainement me le dire...

Moi : _*sourire et regard pervers*_ Prépare ton petit derrière mon cher !

Akihito : UNE PERVERSE ! _*s'enfuit en courant*_ AU SECOURS !

Moi : Bon, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je vous invite à laisser une review pour avoir la suite de cette histoire !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Le chapitre deux ayant déjà bien été entamé avant l'écriture de la suite, j'ai pu le terminer très vite et le poster tout aussi vite ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira mes yaoistes adorées ! Mais navrée de vous décevoir car pas de lemon pour le moment xD ça viendra mais pas avant un petit moment, je pense ! LOL ! Pour ce qui est des autres persos hormis Tsuki, ils arriveront dans le prochain chapitre, je pense. Notamment un certain mafieux chinois et le frangin de nos deux larrons en foire... Ca va chauffer xD Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, les amis !

* * *

Coin reviews :

callyaoi : Effectivement ! Du rififi en perspective comme tu dis ! xD Ca va barder ça c'est sûr ! Le mot ? Ouais, je sais. Akihito est amoureux de ce mafieux sans cœur qu'est Asami et là, il ne peut plus le nier, c'est dommage xD _*regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense de la situation...* _Pour ce qui est de la réputation de la famille Asami... Je l'imaginais trop comme ça, alors j'ai pas su m'empêcher de le mettre ! Contente que ça t'es amusé ! Voici la suite avec le rapport de Kirishima et j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ! Et au plaisir de lire tes reviews !

* * *

Cible 2

Un champ de tombes. C'était la chose qu'Akihito avait retenu du cimetière où lui et sa sœur avaient enterrés leur mère quelques heures auparavant. Alors que la jeune femme mettait les dernières choses qui restaient en ordre avec le notaire et l'avocat de la famille, lui restait là. Assit dans le canapé de cuir qui hantait encore le moindre de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Lui, petit garçon qui venait toujours se blottir dans le giron de sa mère lorsque cette dernière lisait, allongée sur ce même canapé. Quelle femme splendide, elle avait toujours été…

Le regard dans le vague, les voix des trois autres occupants de la pièce lui arrivaient comme un bourdonnement désagréable. Ses yeux noisette glissèrent sur la silhouette féminine de sa grande-sœur. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Voulant inconsciemment rattrapé les années qu'il avait manqué. Elle était sans nul doute celle qui d'eux quatre ressemblait le plus à leur mère. Sa silhouette fine tout comme sa taille soulignée par la robe de deuil en soie noire qu'elle portait mettant également les autres formes splendides qu'elle possédait en valeur. Sa gorge lisse, sa poitrine généreuse, ses hanches étroites et surtout, ses jambes qui même si elles n'étaient pas visibles, étaient musclées et fuselées bien plus que la moyenne des autres femmes. Roh, bon sang ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé sous le charme d'une femme comme sa sœur ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son idiot de palpitant choisisse un homme aussi pourri qu'Asami, franchement ?! Déjà, un homme. En plus un yakuza. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, le plus puissant et redouté du pays ! Ah bravo Akihito pour ce qui est de ne jamais faire comme les autres, tu bats les meilleurs records !

\- Qu'a votre frère ? Demanda l'avocat à la jeune femme, voyant que le frère de cette dernière se balançait sur le canapé d'avant en arrière en hurlant et en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

La jeune femme eut un sourire.

\- Il va bien ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est qu'une petite crise de prise de conscience passagère.

Les deux hommes de lois échangèrent un regard septique et saluèrent la jeune femme avant de prendre congé. Tsuki soupira et alla s'asseoir auprès de son cadet qui avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine, cachant sa tête entre ses mêmes jambes. Elle attendit que le jeune photographe prenne la parole. Mais rien ne vient. Seul le silence perdurait.

Akihito ne savait pas trop quoi dire à sa sœur. Ou en tous les cas par où commencer son récit. Ce n'était pourtant pas le nombre de choses à dire qui manque.

\- Depuis que j'ai croisé son chemin, je n'ai eu que des emmerdes pour être tout à fait sincère… Entre mon enlèvement par Feilong puis l'autre russe, je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai été abusé. J'ai bien tenté d'échapper à cet enfoiré d'Asami mais soit il me retrouvait soit… Mon corps ne supportait plus l'éloignement.

Tsuki n'avait pas besoin de d'avantages de détails. Elle connaissait Asami. Donc ce dont il était capable, elle savait aussi. L'homme avait presque réussi à enchainé son frère à lui par le côté charnel de leur pseudo-relation. Mais il fallait croire que les nerfs et la volonté d'Akihito n'avaient pas cédés. La jeune femme en était soulagée. Cela allait faciliter les choses… Posant une main douce et aimante sur l'avant-bras du photographe, elle finit par prendre la parole.

\- Aki… Maintenant que Mère n'est plus et que Yué n'est pas réapparu, tu sais ce qu'il va falloir que tu fasses…

Le dit Aki hocha la tête. Bien entendu qu'il savait. Il avait compris que sa vie habituelle allait s'achever à l'instant même où sa grande sœur lui avait annoncé que leur Mère était au plus mal. Contrairement à ce qu'Asami pensait, il n'était pas idiot et même si la réflexion n'était pas son fort, se servir de son cerveau efficacement, c'était parfaitement dans ses cordes.

\- Il va me falloir un moment pour retrouver mes réflexes.

Elle sourit. Les réflexes dont son cadet parlait étaient ceux qu'ils avaient tous acquis dans leur enfance. Bien sûr, les siens étaient bien plus vivaces que ceux d'Akihito puisqu'elle trainait sa bosse dans le milieu de l'ombre depuis déjà quelques années. Mais son jeune frère aurait sans doute besoin d'un moment d'adaptation. Aussi elle acquiesça mais ne releva pas. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du bras-droit de la jeune femme. L'homme était d'une carrure plutôt impressionnante mais semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir profond attaché en catogan, ses iris vertes ficheraient les jetons à n'importe qui les croisant. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensa Akihito lorsqu'il le vit la première fois. Tiré à quatre épingles, costard-cravate genre pingouin, l'homme s'adressa à la jeune femme d'une voix neutre.

\- Ma Dame, Asami-san cherche des informations sur Akihito-sama.

Tsuki soupira, un léger sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Elle se doutait que l'homme aux yeux or n'allait pas perdre de temps. Akihito le lui avait affirmé en arrivant. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux mais ne réagit pas plus que cela, laissant sa grande sœur faire ce qui lui chantait.

\- Laisse-le trouver un morceau des informations principales. Il peut connaitre notre lien de parenté à Aki et moi. Ainsi que pour notre sœur et notre frère. Par contre, ne le laisse pas découvrir qui sont « Sauvage » et « Senbonzakura ».

\- Bien ma Dame. Répondit-il en s'inclinant avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Senbonzakura ?

Tsuki pouffa. C'était son nom de code depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'en changer. Il rappelait les fleurs de cerisiers qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Eh ouais, Sauvage. Railla-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux châtains de son cadet qui grogna pour la forme.

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

\- Parle.

Kirishima hocha la tête et sorti le dossier où se trouvait les informations qu'il avait pu récolter.

\- Akihito Takaba. Takaba étant le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Son vrai nom : Akihito Kuran. Fils de Toshio Kuran et son épouse Séléné Kuran. Tous deux aujourd'hui décédés. Séléné-san étant morte il y a quelques jours. Le couple avait eu 4 enfants, Takaba-san étant le dernier de fratrie.

Asami fronçait les sourcils depuis le début de ce rapport. Alors son chat sauvage n'était pas orphelin comme il le lui avait dit. Mais pour quelles raisons lui mentir là-dessus ? Les Kuran étaient connus pour leur chaine d'hôtels tous plus fabuleux les uns que les autres. Alors… Pourquoi avait-il prit le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et s'être éloigné de sa famille ? Quelque chose clochait. Asami le sentait et il détestait cette impression. Pourtant, il fit signe à son bras-droit de continuer.

\- Une sœur ainée, Nozomi morte en couche. Son bébé n'a pas survécu lui non plus. Suicide de son époux par la suite. Yué, le premier fils, disparait sans laisser de traces depuis dix ans déjà. Tsukiyomi, dite Tsuki, actuellement gérante de toute la chaine d'hôtels à la suite de sa mère. C'est tout, Monsieur.

Asami posa son menton sur le plat de sa main et congédia l'autre homme. Certes, il ne mettait pas ces information en doute mais… Tout ça cachait quelque chose de gros. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais quand il flairait l'embrouille. Et là, ça empestait sérieusement. Il se leva et sorti une cigarette de son paquet qu'il alluma. La portant à sa bouche, il tira quelques bouffées. Ce ne fut pas pourtant qu'il se détendit, au contraire. La fuite d'Akihito et maintenant ces infos… C'était lié. Mais en quoi ? Cherchant dans ses souvenirs, il revit parfaitement son altercation avec le jeune homme. Ce dernier sortait toutes les semaines. Le même jour à chaque fois. Et à la même heure. Réglé comme une horloge. Rien que ça, ça lui avait paru louche.

Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait rien voulu lui dire et lui avait longtemps tenu tête. Ne supportant pas qu'on lui mente et qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit –ce que le jeune homme n'avait nullement hésité à faire- le mafieux l'avait donc punit. A sa façon. Façon qui fut sans doute douloureuse pour le plus jeune, et qui expliquerait sans doute le fait qu'il soit parti et dans la nature depuis plusieurs jours sans qu'il ne parvienne à lui mettre la main dessus. Mais cela n'expliquait pas le mot qu'il avait trouvé. Qu'est-ce que le jeune homme tentait de lui dire ? Asami serra le poing. Il détestait ne pas être capable de coincer et de prévoir la moindre chose à propos de sa propriété. C'était une sensation d'impuissance des plus désagréables pour un homme comme lui. Un claquement de langue et il se saisit de son verre de whisky posé sur son bureau et le but d'une traite. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le souler.

A Suivre...

* * *

Coin des persos !

Moi : Alors ?

Akihito : _*vient de lire ce qu'elle a finit*_ Trop cool ! Je sens que je vais en jeter dans les prochains chapitres !

Moi : _*ricane*_ Et pas que ça je te rassure...

Asami : _*fusille la jeune femme du regard en lui promettant silencieusement une mort lente et douloureuse*_ ...

Moi : Oh ! _*chuchote -pas discrètement- à Aki*_ Ryu-chan a pas l'air content...

Akihito : T'es une morte en sursis avec ce que tu viens de dire...

Moi : _*goutte de sueur derrière la tête*_ Euh... Te confie le mot de la fin Aki !

_L'auteure se casse en hurlant tout en évitant les balles qu'Asami lui tire dessus._

Akihito : Vu que l'auteure est momentanément absente, je vous invite à laisser une review si vous voulez la suite de cette fiction. Merci de votre coopération.


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : *_toute contente* _Me revoilà en force les amis et ça barde dans ce chapitre qui fait plus de 3000 mots ! *_choquée_* Même moi, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Mais je suis très fière xD J'espère que cette suite vous plaira alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour le coin des persos ! En espérant me retrouver vivante pour la suite !

* * *

Coin reviews :

callyaoi : Oh, te revoilà chère lectrice fidèle ! Je te confirme ce que tu soupçonnais déjà, la famille d'Akihito est riche ET pratique des activités plutôt... sanglantes et musclées xD Mais ça, tu verras dans le chapitre ! Asami se saouler si facilement ? Oh que non mais le coup du verre d'alcool était une blague de ma part, je sais mon humour est douteux, ne me prend pas au sérieux. De nouveaux persos vont se ramener mais aussi quelques vieilles connaissances... *_ricane_* La relation de nos héros ? Tu verras bien... Mais Asami va avoir du boulot pour récupérer son chaton, ça je te le garanti ! Bref, bonne lecture à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Miyabie-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a faite sourire et très plaisir également. Oui c'est un peu triste de les savoir orphelins mais ils sont adultes ne t'en fais pas, ils sauront gérer. Les pseudo ? Ah tu vas le savoir en lisant ce chapitre 3 xD je ne t'en dis pas plus pour le moment ! Oui, je te confirme que quand Asami va retrouver son chaton, ça va barder ! LOL ! *_déjà morte de rire en y pensant_* Voici donc cette suite tant attendue et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

vifvigne : Merci pour ce compliment et te voilà exhaussée la suite est arrivée ! Je suis super contente que tu aime mon point de vue sur le sujet ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Guest : Merci beaucoup ^^

Smarthiz : Ta prière est exhaussée ! Pour les réponses sur ce que la famille d'Akihito fait en réalité, tu va les avoir dans ce chapitre alors ton attente est récompensée ! "Senbonzakura" est en effet une référence à Bleach qui est l'un de mes Shonen favoris, tu as bien devinée ! xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi !

P'tite Princess : Merci ! Voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaira !

Aube Crepusculaire : Sympa pour moi xD J'avoue que le côté de Peter Pan d'Akihito était aussi très pénible pour moi alors je l'ai un peu envoyé baladé pour nous faire un Aki en mode Dark ! *_sourire douteux*_ Contente de voir que ça te plait ^^ Pour ce qui est des familles ; vu que ce n'est pas un sujet abordé dans le manga-ce que je trouve dommage- j'ai voulu l'aborder dans cette fiction et j'avoue que je m'en suis bien tiré jusqu'à maintenant ! Tant mieux, si ça te plait, je vais continuer comme ça ! Yué ? Ah mystère dont tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre alors je n'en dis pas plus xD *_ricane comme une folle_* Sadique, moi ? Mais complètement ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira et que j'aurais le plaisir de lire une review de ta part après ta lecture que je te souhaite bien agréable !

* * *

Cible 3

Akihito retira ses protèges oreilles après avoir posé son arme sur la table de recharge. Un peu plus de six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait « largué » en quelque sorte Asami pour revenir auprès de la seule famille qui lui restait. Sa sœur aînée. La mort de la matriarche de la famille les avait secoués autant l'un que l'autre. Pourtant, Akihito se sentait mal en pensant qu'il n'avait presque jamais été auprès de sa mère depuis son adolescence au moment où il avait décidé de s'éloigner des Kuran pour gagner sa pleine indépendance. Il le regrettait. Mais si le passé pouvait se changer, ça se saurait ! Il soupira et abandonna son arme là où elle était pour quitter la salle d'entrainement. Il suait comme un cheval et avait grand besoin d'une douche chaude. Tsuki était au boulot. Enfin, quand il pensait boulot, il fallait comprendre contrat d'assassinat. L'assassin Senbonzakura reprenait du service plusieurs mois de silence. Il eut un sourire amusé en y pensant. Tsuki était rapide et silencieuse déjà lorsqu'ils étaient gosses alors il n'osait même pas imaginer ce dont elle était capable maintenant. Il en plaindrait presque sa cible. Presque.

Glissant sous l'eau chaude, le jeune homme la laissa détendre ses muscles et chasser sa morosité. Depuis qu'il avait repris sa « formation » d'assassin, le jeune homme se sentait comme une coquille vide et ne ressentait plus rien. La chape de plombs qu'avaient été ses sentiments durant ces dernières années semblait avoir disparue d'un seul coup, le laissant bien plus léger. C'était une agréable sensation… Mais aussi un peu effrayante dans les premiers temps. Heureusement que sa sœur l'avait aidée à surmonter tout ça ! Les yeux clos, il se concentra sur son ouïe, une porte qui claque et un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle était rentrée. Sans doute couverte de sang mais elle était rentrée. Ses pas étaient brefs et secs malgré une sensualité féline qui était propre aux femmes de leur famille. L'entendant venir vers la salle d'eau, le jeune homme ne sursauta pas lorsque la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme en sous-vêtements. La regardant du coin d'un œil qu'il avait ouvert, il sourit d'avantage. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait entendu le bruit caractéristique d'un vêtement tombant sur le sol dans un froissement sourd. Tsuki sourit malicieusement à son jeune frère et entreprit de retirer les sous-vêtements en question, qui devenaient encombrants. Une fois nue, elle entra dans la cabine de douche et se coula derrière son frère qui la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. L'entourant de ses bras, elle colla sans gêne sa poitrine contre les omoplates du jeune homme et déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Akihito sourit encore en entendant le soupir d'aise de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui. Durant quelques minutes, aucun ne parla. Profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Une fois que la jeune femme se détacha de son cadet, ils reprirent leur douche, le jeune homme interrogeant Tsuki sur le déroulement de sa mission. Cette dernière répondit par un sourire sadique de son cru qui ne laissa aucun doute sur l'issue de ce contrat mirobolant.

_\- Comment des gens pouvaient-ils payer autant pour voir une autre personne morte ? _

Cette question que l'ex-photographe se posait n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Et n'en trouverait sans doute jamais.

\- Aki-chan ?

\- Hum ?

Tsuki sourit doucement avant de caresser de manière légèrement suggestive les hanches encore nues de son jeune frère.

\- Ça t'a gêné toute à l'heure ?

Akihito se retourna et embrassa sa grande sœur sur la tempe. Une simple caresse aussi légère que les ailes d'un papillon avant de répondre.

\- Mais non… Au contraire, c'était très agréable de sentir la peau douce de la plus belle de toutes les femmes du monde contre la mienne…

Tsuki s'esclaffa en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts avant de quitter la salle d'eau en sautillant.

\- Vil flatteur !

\- J'ai eu une bonne prof ! Rétorqua le jeune homme sous les rires de sa grande sœur.

Senbonzakura était mise au placard, une fois dans l'appartement. Tsuki restait Tsuki, la riche propriétaire d'une chaine d'hôtels luxueux, l'héritière de l'empire des Kuran et sœur aînée d'Akihito. L'assassin bien que faisant partie intégrante de la personnalité complexe de la jeune femme, elle n'en était pas moins souvent reléguée dans l'ombre lorsque Tsuki était en présence de son cadet et de son bras droit. Pourtant, il arrivait qu'elle fasse surface face aux concurrents et dans ces cas-là…Mieux valait l'avoir avec soit que contre soit, l'ex-photographe en avait eu les preuves éclatantes depuis leur plus tendre enfance…

\- AKI ! METS TON COSTUME POUR CE SOIR ! Lui rappela Tsuki de sa propre chambre dont elle avait intentionnellement laissée la porte ouverte.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais sortit le dit costume de son dressing sans tergiverser, même intérieurement. Il ne tenait nullement à s'attirer les foudres de la noiraude s'il la mettait en retard, elle était flippante quand elle voulait la bougresse !

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

Six mois… Six longs mois qu'Asami était de mauvaise humeur. Et encore s'était un bref euphémisme ! Si c'était de la simple mauvaise humeur, cela aurait encore été supportable pour ses hommes de mains… Mais là c'était pire ! L'homme d'affaire et de mafia était l'incarnation même d'un dieu de la guerre en furie ! Rien que cette image suffisait à faire trembler ses « gros bras » comme les surnommaient Akihito lorsqu'ils parlaient d'eux. Vu l'aura que l'homme aux yeux de braise arborait en permanence, chacun avait la trouille au ventre de se faire abattre d'une balle entre les deux yeux au moindre faux pas. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'arriver plusieurs fois durant ces six derniers mois bien qu'il n'eut aucun cadavre jeté dans la mer grâce à Kirishima, la tension négative au Shion était à son comble. Rien de rassurant en clair.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre pour beaucoup de monde, Asami n'avait repris ni amant ni maitresse depuis la disparition de son chaton, c'était entre autre la frustration sexuelle qui le rendait d'aussi méchante humeur, mais tout le monde a déjà dû le deviner sans doute. L'homme se plongeait dans le boulot pour ne pas penser au jeune homme aux yeux si expressifs et au corps à damner le pire des hommes, lui en l'occurrence. Il avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence, le jeune homme lui manquait terriblement. Il s'était attaché à lui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et dans un premier temps, il avait violemment rejeté ce constat. Pourtant, il se rendit rapidement à l'évidence. Le photographe avait prit dans sa vie une place bien trop conséquente pour qu'il puisse un jour envisager de le jeter comme il l'avait toujours fait avec ses autres conquêtes. C'était niais comme pas possible mais… Akihito est le seul homme qu'il désirait réellement… Chassant de telles pensées de son esprit, il entreprit de se changer pour le gala de la succession de la famille Kuran. La période officielle de deuil était achevée, l'héritière donnait une réception et l'homme d'affaire détestait faire attendre un hôte, encore moins une femme. Il savait tout de même faire preuve d'un minimum de galanterie. Il restait un homme aux pieds duquel de nombreuses femmes se pâmaient encore, après tout !

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

La soirée battait son plein et Akihito n'avait pas quitté sa sœur et cavalière d'une semelle depuis leur entrée royale dans la salle de réception. Il fallait dire que la jeune femme avait sorti le grand jeu, ses longs cheveux regroupés en une splendide natte à 6 branches tombant sur ses hanches, légèrement maquillée et lèvres rougies d'un rouge sang en plus d'une tenue à tomber par terre. Une robe noire. De soie noire la plus fine que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vue. La robe avait été faite sur le modèle des robes gothiques que sa sœur appréciait particulièrement en plus de la mettre magnifiquement en valeur. Seul le corset manquait à l'appel dans la tenue qu'elle portait mais elle restait tout de même très attirante. Un collier de cristaux de roches de plusieurs rangs ornait son cou et tombait sur sa gorge avec grâce. Un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles sans oublier une bague complétaient l'ensemble. Marchant avec des talons aiguilles, la jeune femme tenait le bras de son cadet en inspirant le respect à ce dernier. Jamais il n'aurait autant respecter les femmes s'il n'avait pas vu à quel point porter ce genre de chaussures était aussi difficile que périlleux. Tout comme tout ce qu'elles devaient faire pour être belle en toutes circonstances !

_\- Je bénis Mère de m'avoir fait naitre en tant que garçon !_ Avait-il pensé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de tout cela.

La main fine et délicate de sa grande sœur reposait sur son bras gauche alors qu'elle conversait en espagnol avec des investisseurs de cette même nationalité du peu que le jeune homme arriva à comprendre. Lui, se tenait près d'elle comme un garde du corps et observait les invités sans se cacher. Parmi eux, le jeune homme reconnut de nombreux hommes véreux aussi pervers et sans foi ni lois à l'image de son ex-amant. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne semblait ni l'avoir remarqué ni reconnut apparemment. Il était vrai que lui et sa sœur aînée avait seulement été annoncé par un membre du personnel comme Lord et Lady Kuran, sans donner leurs prénoms. Il fallait également préciser qu'en six mois, il avait littéralement changé d'apparence. Si bien qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Akihito Takaba que le milieu de la mafia avait connu jusque-là. Cela allait être amusant… Tsuki surveillait son cadet du coin de l'œil et un sentiment de fierté lui chauffa la poitrine en voyant le jeune homme habituellement si fougueux, si calme. Un véritable homme d'affaire à double facette à la Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde ! L'ex-photographe avait non seulement changé moralement mais physiquement également et la jeune femme était très fière de son œuvre. Bien que mesurant toujours la même taille, la coupe parfaite de ses vêtements ainsi que l'entrainement aux armes et aux arts martiaux avaient musclés et sculptés sa silhouette, le rendant plus impressionnant et charismatique. Son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité qu'il avait collé sur son visage fin pour la soirée lui donnait un étrange magnétisme animal qui ne laissait personne indifférent d'après ce qu'elle put observer. De nombreuses femmes rougissaient en croisant son regard rouge. En effet, le jeune homme avait rapidement cessé de teindre ses cheveux en blond et retiré ses lentilles de couleur brunes pour laisser ses gênes reprendre le dessus. Tout comme Yué, bien que ce dernier ait hérité des yeux bleus de leur mère, Akihito était né albinos. Mais alors que la plupart des cas de ce genre aient été dotés d'une faible constitution physique, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Yué et le plus jeune de la fratrie. Ce fut même le contraire. Ce défaut génétique les avaient rendus tous deux plus solides que le commun des mortels. Voilà qui expliquait le fait que le jeune ait réussi à survivre dans le milieu de monstres des mafieux comme Asami et Feilong. Ses cheveux blancs avaient poussés au point que le jeune homme avait pu les attachés en petite queue de cheval au bout d'à peine 4 mois après son retour auprès de sa seule famille. La jeune femme en avait d'ailleurs été ravie car elle adorait plonger ses mains dans la chevelure des autres depuis qu'elle était toute jeune. Ainsi, il était devenu le cobaye de Tsuki pour ses essais de coiffure… Expérience traumatisante que nous tairons ici par peur de choqué les lecteurs ! Tsuki prit congé de ses interlocuteur et se rapprocha de son cadet pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

\- Les Russes sont déjà là, Aki.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont attaquer ?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Arbatov ne fera pas le con avant un moment mais tiens-toi prêt juste au cas où… On ne sait jamais. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire digne de ses soirées sanglantes.

Akihito leva les yeux au ciel et ils profitèrent de la soirée sans remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

De son côté, Asami était troublé par le Lord Kuran qui menait sa compagne avec douceur et prévenance. Il savait que c'était Akihito mais il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Son jeune amant était complètement métamorphosé ! C'en était à la fois effrayant et bigrement excitant au point que l'homme dû faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas aller aborder le jeune homme et l'enlever de cette soirée mondaine sans intérêt.

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

Alors que la salle s'était déjà bien vidée des invités, les vitres explosèrent et la pièce fut rapidement envahie par les larbins du mafieux russe. Tsuki sourit et lâcha son cadet pour faire usage de ses talents de guerrière tandis qu'Akihito évacuait les derniers invités de la salle avant d'en fermer les portes histoire qu'ils ne soient pas déranger dans la séance de ménage intensif qui allait suivre. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à Asami qui s'était lui aussi jeté dans la mêlée, le jeune homme prit le parti de ne pas se retenir. Il se jeta dans la bataille rapidement suivit par la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et leur tandem fit rapidement des ravages parmi les hommes russes qui ne faisaient décidemment pas le poids face aux Kuran. Dos à dos, le frère et la sœur se séparèrent finalement avec un pari conclu. Celui qui en mettait le plus K.O allait faire le larbin de l'autre pour le reste de la semaine. Ayant déjà subi cela une fois, le plus se donna à fond car il détestait perdre. Il s'était fait avoir une fois, mais deux, c'était hors de question ! Tellement concentré sur sa tâche, le jeune homme ne vit pas l'un de leurs adversaire pointer une arme dans son dos, ce qui ne manqua nullement d'échapper à Asami à l'autre bout de la salle mais avant de l'homme d'affaire ne fasse quoi que ce soit, l'homme fut abattu et se fut le dernier à terre. Les autres étaient déjà K.O depuis quelques secondes. En entendant le bruit d'un corps s'affaissant au sol derrière lui et une forte odeur de sang, Akihito se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise alors que sa mâchoire se décrochait presque de ses mandibules.

o

O

o

J'arrête là ?

Suis-je assez méchante pour le faire ? *_réfléchit_*

o

O

o

Nan xD

Ma bonté me perdra ! MDR !

o

O

o

\- Alors, petit frère où est donc passé, Sauvage ? Railla une voix que le plus jeune connaissait bien, elle lui était douloureusement familière même après dix ans passés sans l'entendre.

Froide et rauque, basse comme une caresse. Akihito se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles bleues de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Leur ressemblance si frappante ne laissa aucun doute à Asami et ses hommes qui observaient la scène. Le frère dénommé Yué, mais aussi connu sous le nom du « Loup Solitaire » était de retour après dix longues années passées en tant que fantôme. Complètement muet par l'apparition de son aîné, le jeune homme surnommé Sauvage ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier lui sourit narquoisement qu'il explosa.

\- ESPECE D'ABRUTI FINI !

Yué ne sourcilla même pas, laissant son jeune frère lui coller un coup de poing dans le visage qu'il esquiva un peu histoire de ne pas avoir de marque plus tard mais accepta tout de même la colère du plus jeune. Elle était méritée.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU PENDANT DIX ANS ALORS QU'ON AVAIT BESOIN DE TOI ? HEIN ?! MERE EST MORTE SANS TOI PRES D'ELLE ! TSU A DU REPRENDRE LE ROLE DE SENBONZAKURA ET-ET…

Tremblant mais ne sachant plus si c'était sous l'effet de la colère, du soulagement ou de la tristesse, Akihito tourna le dos à son aîné et quitta la salle jonchée de cadavres sans un mot pur Tsuki ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il devait être seul pour réfléchir. Tsuki se rendit près de Yué et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle savait très bien que l'homme n'allait pas en vouloir à Aki. Mais que le rejet brutal de ce dernier lui faisait mal bien que cela ne soit pas dans sa nature de montrer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- Il va se calmer…

\- Hn.

Elle sourit, le visage plongé dans le tissu du long manteau de Yué. Si les onomatopées étaient de retour, leur relation ne pouvait que s'améliorer avec le temps.

A Suivre...

* * *

Coin des persos ! 

Moi : *_crevée mais très fière de son chapitre_* YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Akihito : *_tout content*_ Mais j'ai trop la classe !

Moi : T'as ça xD Pauvre Asami qui doit être en mode choqué !

Asami : *_fusille l'auteure des yeux car il a toujours pas récupérer son chaton_* ...

Yué : Et c'est maintenant que j'apparais ? Même pas d'entrée fracassante ? Tu me déçois, Tsuki.

Moi : *_grogne*_ Tu la voulais genre à la Indiana Jones ou Dark Vador ? Tu me saoules Yué ! Tu l'auras ton moment de gloire mais pas de suite, faut que ce soit marrant ! ... Et puis l'auteure c'est MOUA, alors je fais ce que je veux *_lui tire la langue de manière très mature...*_ NA !

Feilong : *_à Yué_* Tu nous la vexée... Avec ça, je doute que le prochain chapitre arrive rapidement.

Yué : *_je m'en foutiste le retour_* Hn.

Moi : *_à Yué_* On va vraiment finir par te rebaptiser, Onomatopéeman, si tu continue... *_se rend compte que Feilong a ramené sa fraise_* Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! Retourne en Chine, t'as pas voix au chapitre !

_Ne voulant pas s'attirer plus les foudres de cette tarée d'auteure, le chinois se casse._

Moi : *_va bouder dans son coin...*_ Je vous laisse le dernier mot, les mecs.

Yué et Akihito : *_soupir_* Bon... Puisse qu'on a pas le choix... En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus, nous vous invitons à poster une review pour avoir la suite de l'histoire, merci de votre coopération et à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Plus de 5000 mots en 4 chapitres, j'ai battue mon record ! *_trop fière d'elle-même*_ Attention les amis la réunion de famille tant attendue est là ! Bon je vous préviens de suite, ça va chauffer ! xD en tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien ! On se retrouve en bas pour le coin des persos où je sens que je vais encore me faire lyncher xD *_s'enfuit car les persos lui lancent des tomates_*

* * *

Coin reviews :

callyaoi : Très heureuse de te retrouver, toi ! Que de questions dis-moi ! Eh bien sache que tu auras des réponses dans le chapitre qui arrive ! Aki en tueur ? C'est une image qui me travaillais depuis un bon moment alors la voilà ! Merci de ton soutien et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire !

Wirenth : Oui, je comprend ton point de vue là-dessus et je pense ne plus en faire tellement dans le chapitre en lui-même. Je vais faire mes commentaires dans le coin des persos, je pense ! En tout cas, je suis très contente que mon histoire t'intéresse et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût ^^

Aube Crepusculaire : J'avoue que demande le peuple ? Sacré Yué ! xD J'avais écris le chapitre précédent très tard dans la nuit excuse-moi. Je vais me rattraper sur celui-ci t'en fais pas ! La réaction d'Asami ? Tu verras en lisant mais crois-moi, elle va être épique ! Pour ce qui est de la réunion de famille, elle arrive de suite alors amuse-toi bien ! MDR ! Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements qui m'ont bien aidée à terminer ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Smarthiz : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est arrivée !

Guest : Yué ? Oh que oui, son histoire est très intéressante ! J'en dévoile un peu dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça te plaira ! Le concours ? MDR ! Tu auras ta réponse en lisant xD Te voilà exhaussé, la suite est arrivée !

MyFairLadyRose : Oh oh ! Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir qu'Aki foute une raclée à Asami ! Trop cool ! Mais dis donc, toi je sens que tu vas pas arrêter de vouloir des lemons ! Oh je ne te le reproche pas au contraire xD Moi aussi, je kiff mon Aki alors je suis bien contente qu'il te plaise aussi mais crois-moi, il te réservera encore quelques surprises ^^ Feilong ? Oh t'en fais pas, il va se ramener bientôt !

Miyabie-chan : Ah toi aussi tu le veux, notre Aki ? Je te rassure, t'es pas la seule à baver dessus, moi aussi xD Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût !

Kara Gillian 92: Merci de tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que mon histoire te plait ! Et voici la suite !

* * *

Cible 4

Trois jours étaient passés après cette soirée si perturbante pour Akihito comme pour Asami et si le second s'était remis à bosser comme si de rien n'était, ce n'était pas le cas du premier. Le jeune albinos boudait littéralement aussi bien sa sœur que son frère. Bien que cela soit encore plus marqué envers son frère. Evidemment, les sentiments qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de son cœur comme de son âme et qui étaient justement dirigés vers cet homme charismatique, lui revenaient en pleine figure ! Ce qui était plus que désagréable. Il avait toujours admiré son grand-frère. Presque vénéré ce dernier même. Pourtant, lorsque leur sœur mourut sur la table d'accouchement avec leur nièce et que leur beau-frère ne les suivent même pas 24h plus tard, l'homme aux yeux bleus avait pris la poudre d'escampette sans laisser de traces. Yué n'était même pas venu à l'enterrement. Il ne les avait pas soutenus. Ni pour eux, ni pour leur mère. Le fait que Yué ne soit pas venu non plus pour l'ensevelissement de cette dernière… L'affront à ne pas faire. S'échauffant sur les tatamis, Akihito tentait de décompresser. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de se mettre sous pression ainsi. Surtout que d'après le bras-droit de sa frangine, Asami allait se ramener le soir-même.

_\- Comme si c'était déjà pas assez avec l'autre canidé ! _

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

Tsuki brossait sa longue chevelure depuis quelques minutes déjà et avait la tête ailleurs. Elle venait de terminer un nouveau contrat pour Asami. D'où le fait que ce dernier débarquait le soir afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur celle qu'il avait employé pour plusieurs boulots depuis son retour « officiel » dans le métier. Evidemment avec la soirée, trois jours avant, l'homme d'affaires avait donc parfaitement deviné qu'elle était le tueur légendaire connu sous le nom de Senbonzakura. Elle lâcha un soupir désabusé. Ça allait être chaud. Avec trois fauves à gérer, la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle allait y parvenir sans trop de casse. Entre Yué qui s'obstinait à vouloir parler à Akihito, celui-ci qui ne voulait pas revoir son ex-amant autrement qu'au niveau boulot et Asami qui n'allait sans doute pas manquer une occasion pour avoir non seulement des explications mais aussi essayer de récupérer son… Jouet ? Elle secoua la tête en posant sa brosse sur la coiffeuse. C'était pas gagné d'avance tout ça… Tsuki lissa une dernière fois ses longues mèches de ses doigts fins puis se leva de son tabouret pour se diriger vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Elle se saisit d'un yukata léger dans les tons sanguins ornée de motifs représentant des fleurs de cerisier tissées d'un beau rose pastel un peu partout sur la tenue. La tueuse la posa sur son lit et sans aucune gêne, elle défit la ceinture de son peignoir d'une main puis laissa celui-ci glisser sur sa peau encore légèrement humide de la douche qu'elle avait prise auparavant. Le tissu s'échoua sur le tapis de laine indienne dans un bruit mat et ce fut après avoir passé une culotte que la jeune femme revêtit son yukata avec déférence. Il était fait de soie pure et par conséquent, se révélait fragile. Toujours d'une main, elle noua rapidement le obi du yukata tout en tenant son épaisse chevelure de son autre main puis la relâcha avant de lisser sa tenue. Toujours pieds nus, elle alla se rasseoir devant sa coiffeuse et sépara sa longue chevelure en trois paquets de mèches. Puis elle les tressa. Une fois sa besogne achevée, elle noua un ruban de la même teinte de son habit et attacha les mèches. Après un dernier regard dans son miroir, elle jugea le résultat satisfaisant et quitta sa chambre pour le salon. En s'y rendant, elle demanda aux domestiques de préparer un apéritif dinatoire et s'installa dans le fauteuil de sa mère avant de reprendre la lecture de l'un de ses yaoi.

Pourtant, même plongée dans sa lecture, elle sentit la présence de son frère aîné dans la pièce. Ce dernier venait d'entrer et la contemplait. Comment le savait-elle ? La réponse était on ne pouvait plus simple, elle sentait son regard sur elle. Un regard tendre et impassible à la fois. Tout Yué qu'elle, Aki et leur sœur aînée l'avait surnommés « Loup Solitaire » lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ce n'était qu'un surnom enfantin au départ. Tout comme « Sauvage » et « Senbonzakura ». Mais avec les années, ils avaient pris un tout autre sens. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant était devenu un instrument de peur sans nom au sein du monde de l'ombre dans lequel leur famille baignait depuis des générations.

_\- Bah au moins personne n'a le culot de venir nous faire chier directement sous peine de se faire déchiqueter. _

Une main fraiche se posa sur une épaule de la jeune femme qui ne releva pas pourtant la tête. C'était une simple caresse comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, en vie. Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, la perte de leur mère avait achevé le jeune homme aux yeux de glace. Et cet évènement avait du même coup mit fin à sa retraite volontaire. Yué avait toujours cru qu'en s'éloignant de Tsuki et Akihito, il souffrirait moins de la perte de Nozomi. Mais maintenant que leur mère s'en était allée, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait fait que fuir durant les dix années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa disparition. Il regrettait amèrement. Au bout de longues minutes, la jeune femme fit un signe de main, indiquant à son frère de se mettre à l'aise. Ce que celui-ci n'hésita pas à faire. S'asseyant sur le tapis sur le sol, le jeune homme à la longue chevelure blanche posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur et ferma les yeux en sentant la main douce et fine de Tsuki s'enfouir dans ses longues mèches, les caressant tendrement. Très vite, Akihito pénétra dans la pièce et se plaça aussi loin que possible de ses aînés. Tsuki se retient de soupirer très bruyamment et de lever les yeux au ciel. Avec un tel comportement, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la seule à être adulte. C'en était affligeant. Même pas dix minutes plus tard, Asami Ryûichi accompagné de son bras droit pénétra dans la pièce. L'atmosphère se glaça d'un seul coup.

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

L'ambiance était tendue à se faire un sacré claquage. Entre Asami qui reluquait son petit frère sans vergogne, Yué qui se tenait prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'homme d'affaires au moindre faux pas de celui-ci, Kirishima qui ne savait pas trop où se placer dans ce foutoir et Akihito qui rongeait intérieurement son frein, la jeune femme allait avoir du boulot pour désamorcer ces bombes à retardement. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Bon. Alors je suppose que vous avez des choses à dire…

\- Ouais, il fout quoi ici, le pervers ?

Akihito fusillait son ex-amant en prononçant ces mots. Tsuki eut un mal fou à ne pas rire en voyant le visage du dit pervers s'assombrir de désir en reluquant le jeune homme qui n'avait pas hésité à se montrer torse nu.

\- Il est là en raison de notre ennemi commun, Aki. Répondit Tsuki en posant son livre sur la table près d'elle. Vu que ton frère et toi avez une mauvaise manie de buter la cible sans la faire parler, j'ai jugé plus prudent qu'un expert en la matière nous donne un coup de main.

Le sourire de sa grande sœur ne rassura pas du tout le plus jeune tueur de la famille Kuran, au contraire. A tous les coups, sa démone de Tsuki avait tout prévu pour le faire péter les plombs. Déjà en le sermonnant pour qu'il écoute ce que Yué avait à dire et maintenant ça ! Une collaboration avec celui à cause duquel il avait tellement souffert ! Le jeune homme poussa un léger grognement de fauve enragé mais ne reprit plus la parole. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus leva les yeux au ciel sans se cacher, cette fois-ci et reprit son explication pour les deux autres hommes qui n'avait pas tellement comprit les enjeux de cette « mission ».

\- Notre père avait retrouvé un sabre d'une très grande valeur et qui avait appartenu à nos ancêtres qui étaient des samouraïs à l'époque des Shoguns. Vu qu'Aki est le seul d'entre nous à posséder un style de combat de cet ordre, le sabre devait lui revenir. Malheureusement, vous vous doutez bien que ce ne fut jamais le cas.

\- Et où se trouve ce sabre ? Demanda Kirishima, plutôt intéressé par la conversation quelque peu… A sens unique.

\- Arbatov. Son père a volé le sabre à notre père après l'avoir tué et maintenant, il est notre cible. Disant cela, elle appuya le pronom possessif en sifflant légèrement tel un serpent près à mordre tout en fusillant ses frères de ses prunelles acérées.

Kirishima frissonna de terreur en la voyant ainsi. Cette femme si douce et avenante habituellement était encore plus dangereuse que le serpent le plus mortel qui pouvait exister en ce bas monde… Si ses yeux avaient eu le pouvoir de lancer des poignards, ils seraient déjà tous en train de baigner dans leur hémoglobine.

\- Maintenant que j'ai exposé les bases de notre future collaboration… Vous pouvez régler vos comptes. Déclara-t-elle ensuite solennellement en lissant son kimono.

Akihito ignora royalement son ex-amant qui lui, par contre, ne le lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde. Et l'albinos s'en prit à son frère aîné avec un seul mot.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le ton froid et emplit de reproche du jeune homme stupéfia Asami qui n'en montra pourtant pas. Yué se détacha de leur sœur et fit face à celui qu'ils surnommaient « Sauvage » depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Le rouge et le bleu se firent face après plus dix ans d'absence du second. D'une voix blanche d'où pointait une once infime de regret que seule Tsuki perçut, le « Loup Solitaire » s'exprima.

\- Pour vous protéger. Vous les seuls membres de notre famille encore en vie.

Akihito fronça les sourcils. Mais ne l'interrompit pas, surtout avec l'aura menaçante que sa grande sœur faisait peser sur lui.

\- Nous avons des ennemis dans le milieu… Pendant ces dix ans… Le regard de Yué se durcit encore plus faisant limite peur aux deux « intrus » de la réunion de famille des Kuran. Je n'ai fait que nous en débarrasser.

Un moment de flottement suivit ses mots et un silence pesant les remplaça rapidement. Asami et son bras droit se demandaient comment le jeune homme torse nu allait réagir à ce que son frère aîné lui avait dit. Quant à Tsuki, elle savait parfaitement comment son cadet allait réagir. Aussi elle se contenta de faire mentalement le décompte. Il fallait dire que leur Aki-chan pouvait être une véritable bombe à retardement parfois… Surtout depuis que Yué était réapparu en fait. Et l'explosion ne manqua pas de choquer (carrément !) Asami et Kirishima. Akihito était parti dans un de ces fous-rires ! Pourtant, ce même rire faisait froid dans le dos. Aucune joie n'y était présente bien qu'il ne soit pas feint.

\- En admettant… Navré mais pour moi, t'existe plus ! Cracha le plus jeune du trio en fusillant l'autre homme de ses prunelles sanguines.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, la voix implacable de la seule femme présente lui glaça le sang tout en le figeant sur place.

\- Akihito.

Outch ! Elle l'appelait par son prénom complet et non son diminutif. Pas bon.

\- Je te ferais remarquer que tu as perdu le concours qu'on s'était lancé à la soirée…

_\- Eh merde ! J'aurai dû me douter qu'elle allait se servir de ça ! _

\- De plus… Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres pâles de la jeune femme qui calla sa joue dans sa paume avec nonchalance. Il me semble que tu as des choses à dire à notre invité.

Par-là, évidemment, elle désignait Asami. L'ex-amant du plus jeune. D'un seul coup, l'homme d'affaires parut bien plus attentif à la situation tandis qu'Akihito se renfrognait. Son cœur comme son sang battait furieusement sous sa peau presque aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre et compulsivement, ses poings se serraient. Tout comme il l'avait appris en méditation, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et souffla, forçant presque ses muscles à se détendre. Au bout d'un bon moment, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps tout comme ses mains, inertes de là où tous le regardaient. Calme, le jeune homme était dangereusement calme. Sans même accorder un regard à l'homme aux yeux de braise qui avait été son amant, Akihito balança la seule chose sincère qui lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Surveilles bien tes arrières, pervers de yakuza.

Et « Sauvage » quitta la pièce d'un pas chaloupé. Satisfait du silence sans doute choqué qu'il laissait dans son dos.

Tsuki retient un sourire. Son cadet l'amusait énormément. Et voir Asami perdre sa superbe arrogance devant un jeune homme d'au moins 10 ans son cadet était encore plus drôle. D'avis d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, la maitresse de famille, laissa Yué se charger de la réplique finale.

\- Nous vous laissons faire ce que vous voulez vis-à-vis de notre cadet, Asami. Si vous souhaitez tenter de le ramener dans votre lit, c'est votre droit mais… Si vous le faites souffrir…

Le « Loup Solitaire » ne dit rien de plus mais la menace était bien passée. Asami ne put qu'abdiquer. Avec ces deux assassins tout à fait capable de le tuer et de faire disparaitre son cadavre pour toujours, mieux valait filer droit pour le moment.

A suivre...

* * *

Coin des persos !

Moi : _*trop fière de son délire*_ ALORS ?! Vos avis ?!

Akihito : _*sautille sur place*_ YES ! J'AI REMBARRE CE PERVERS D'ASAMI !

Moi : Ouaip _*sourire douteux et murmure pour moi-même*_ Mais attends-toi à sa vengeance...

Yué : Hum... _*finit de lire*_ Pas mal, pas mal.

Tsuki : _*ricane*_ Toujours aussi dingue !

Moi : _*roucoule avec les yeux de biche*_ Merci ma chère avatar ^^

Akihito : _*goute derrière la tête et les corbeaux qui passent*_ Je commence à flipper d'un coup... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que cela vous a plu et si vous voulez la suite... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'incline profondément*_ Je suis vraiment confuse pour cet impardonnable retard ! Je tiens cependant à m'expliquer. Déjà, j'ai eu deux deuils au sein de ma propre de famille. Ensuite, j'ai repris les cours une semaine sur deux et enfin, les démarches administratifs liées à mon défunt paternel sont longues et me prennent énormément de mon temps. Bref, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec mes histoires et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère sera à votre goût !

Précision : les flash-back seront en **gras**

* * *

Coin reviews :

Hortense123 : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Kara Gillian 92 : Très heureuse qu'elle te plaise et je suis très touchée de savoir qu'elle est devenue l'une de tes préférées ! Voilà la suite ! Un lemon ? Pas pour toute suite malheureusement !

Callyaoi : La célébration du partenariat ? Ah ! Tu vas le savoir de suite ! Et oui, il va y avoir du défi ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaise et tant que j'y suis, je te félicite pour tes fanfics que j'adore ! Voici le chapitre cinq !

Ayu : Exhaussée !

Miyabie-chan : Oh oh ! Moi aussi j'adore ma Tsuki ! Pour ce qui est de Yué, il a des circonstances atténuantes mais oui, il aurait pu donner des nouvelles de temps en temps. Aki-chan torse nu, ouais moi aussi j'adhère ! Asami ne fera pas sa fête à Aki pour le moment mais qui sait, ça viendra surement !

MyFairLadyRose : Oh que oui, elle sera terrible et la voici, la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Smarthiz : Elle arrive cette contre-attaque ! Voici la suite !

* * *

Cible 5

La porte de la chambre du benjamin des Kuran claqua si violemment qu'elle en serrait presque sortie de ses gonds si Akihito y avait été légèrement plus fort. Le jeune homme sentait encore sa colère courir dans ses veines comme un cheval fou. S'efforçant de recouvrer son calme, il se jeta sur son lit et serra les draps à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Sa tête comme ses bras le faisait souffrir et il dû patienter de longues minutes avant que sa colère ne retombe, lui permettant enfin de respirer. Avoir revu son ex-amant l'avait plus retourné qu'il ne le pensait. Mauvais signe, ça. Revoyant l'image du visage souriant de manière plus que douteuse de sa sœur aînée, le jeune assassin eut une brusque envie de meurtre sur la personne de cette femme qui avait tut manigancé depuis le début, et ça, il en était sûr et certain !

_\- Tu me payeras, ça onee-san… Aussi vrai que je suis « Sauvage »… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. _

Sur ces pensées plus que glauques, le dernier des Kuran se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Ses nerfs avaient été fortement éprouvés ces derniers temps et un bon repos allait lui faire le plus grand bien !

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

**Un petit garçon jouait dans le jardin de sa mère en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs. Yué, âgé d'à peine 13 ans faisait la sieste sous un cerisier possédant encore quelques-unes de ses fleurs alors que l'été était là depuis quelques jours tout au plus. Tsuki lézardait au soleil dans son coin et Nozomi lisait un bon livre en compagnie de leur mère, la jeune femme avait laissé son petit-ami avec leur père et sans doute, ces deux-là devaient converser sur leurs « affaires ». Le calme régnait au sein de la petite famille. **

**Taquin, le petit Akihito se désintéressa de ses jeux enfantins pour aller embêter sa Tsu-chan comme il appelait la noiraude qui réagit au quart de tour, marquant ainsi le début d'une course poursuite endiablé dans laquelle Yué fut embarquer un peu contre son gré… En effet, les deux derniers de fratrie avaient trouvés amusant de courir sur lui… ce fut donc une course poursuite à trois participants qui se déroula sous les yeux de Nozomi et leur mère qui pouffèrent sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Surtout avec les noms d'oiseaux que les enfants se lançaient tout en courant comme des dératés. **

**\- REVIENS ICI SAUVAGE QUE JE TE FLANQUE LA DEROUILLEE DE TA VIE ! **

**Le petit dernier tira la langue à sa sœur avant de répliquer de manière tout aussi mature… **

**\- DANS TES REVES SENBONZAKURA ! **

**\- BANDE DE PETITS EMMERDEURS ! **

**Tsuki et Akihito ricanèrent et hurlèrent en chœur sur leur grand frère. **

**\- TOI-MEME LOUP SOLITAIRE !**

**\- GRRRR ! JE VAIS VOUS- ! **

**Les jours remplis de bonheur et d'insouciance au sein de cette étrange famille de tueurs s'écoulaient lentement et chacun profitaient à fond de ces merveilleux moments qui allaient prendre fin quelques années plus tard. **

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

**Leur père venait de mourir et leur sœur était à l'hôpital dans un état qui ne présageait rien de bon. Un trio de jeunes gens se tenaient les mains, assis sur un banc devant la salle de soins intensifs où leur sœur aînée avait été emmenée avec leur mère et son époux. Ils n'entendaient rien et personne n'était sorti de la salle depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant. Le silence était devenu oppressant et une boule d'angoisse parasitait la gorge de chacun. L'accouchement se passait mal d'après ce qu'une infirmière leur avait dit en passant en coup de vent et tous se rongeaient presque les ongles alors que les heures passaient. **

**Lorsque le médecin en charge de la jeune femme arriva, le visage défait et fermé, Tsuki serra avec angoisse la main de son plus jeune frère. Yué se leva le premier et alla à la rencontre du médecin. Leur mère se tenait toujours droite, ses doigts serrant compulsivement le tissu pourpre de sa longue robe de soirée. Une soirée de gala dont elle avait due s'échapper en urgence en recevant un appel de son gendre quelques heures plus tôt. L'échange entre les deux hommes fut bref. Et l'adolescent aux longs cheveux blancs quitta le centre hospitalier sans un mot ni un regard pour les siens. Le médecin vient les voir et leur annonça. La mère et le bébé n'avaient pas survécus. Le désespoir s'abattit alors sur cette famille. **

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

Akihito se réveilla en sursaut, trempé par la sueur provoquée par ses rêves. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de tout ça. Il avait fini par penser qu'il avait réussi à tout oublier en quittant les siens et en changeant de nom. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Revenir au sein du foyer familial avait sans doute réveillé sa mémoire antérieure. 6h30 sur le cadran du réveil. Le jeune homme soupira de dépit et quitta son lit, en boxer. Sans ouvrir les volets de sa chambre ni allumer la lumière, le cadet de Tsuki se dirigea dans la salle d'eau qui attenait sa chambre et fila directement sous la douche. L'eau se mit à couler sur son cœur, détendant ses muscles. L'eau froide lui faisait du bien et le réveilla totalement. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et l'estomac vide du jeune homme se rappela à lui rapidement. Il éteignit l'eau, se sécha et s'habilla uniquement d'un boxer et d'un bas de jogging gris.

Sans faire un bruit, le blandin se rendit dans la cuisine et se fit un simple café noir avec quelques toasts beurrés. Il avala tout sans vraiment savouré et se rendit dans la salle d'entrainement où toutes les armes blanches de leur famille étaient exposées et entreposées. Akihito eut un sourire digne d'un maniaque en entrant dans la fameuse pièce. Il était vrai que vu le nombre d'armes qu'elle contenait c'était plutôt du genre impressionnant. Plus de trois cents lames. De quoi faire rêver ou baver les plus beaux collectionneurs. Sans fermer la porte, Akihito flâna un peu, contemplant et scrutant les lames dans leurs moindres détails afin d'en trouver une qui lui irait bien. Qui deviendrait le prolongement de son corps le temps qu'il retrouve son fameux sabre.

Pourtant, tellement occupé dans ses observations, le dernier de la famille Kuran ne remarqua pas la présence de son ex-amant dans la pièce. Ce dernier n'avait pas manqué le réveil du plus jeune. Dormant très peu depuis des années, l'homme aux yeux d'or n'avait plus un sommeil profond ou ce que les autres individus qualifieraient de normal. Alors, lorsqu'il avait vu son ex-amant traverser les couloirs de la demeure jusqu'à la cuisine, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le suivre. Son chaton était de plus en plus beau. Bien plus qu'avant, lorsqu'il s'était emparé de lui. Et avec tous ses nouveaux atouts, le mafieux ne l'en désirait que davantage. Le jeune homme se saisit finalement d'un katana datant sans doute de la bataille de Sekigahara et fit quelques mouvements de base, l'homme ne le quitta pas de ses iris mordorées. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres d'Asami. Il venait d'avoir une bonne idée pour se rapprocher de son chat sauvage. Sans se cacher, il pénétra dans la pièce, se saisit lui aussi d'un katana semblant lui convenir et le défia d'un simple regard. Entre temps, Akihito s'était retourné et n'avait pas manqué de voir celui dont son cœur était encore éprit à son plus grand regret. Vu la posture du plus âgé, Akihito ne se trompa pas sur les intentions de ce dernier. L'autre le défiait.

_\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, le vieux !_ Ricana intérieurement le jeune homme aux yeux rouges tout en gardant un visage impassible. _Tu vas voir ce que tu vas te prendre dans la gueule ! _

Le combat débuta. Les deux adversaires passèrent en premier lieu plusieurs minutes à se juger du regard. A la moindre erreur de l'autre, ils frappaient un grand coup. Étonnamment, Asami fut le premier à craquer et à se lancer à l'attaque. Akihito bloqua avant de dévier la lame adverse vers la droite, le jeune homme se baissa et lança sa lame vers les jambes du plus âgé qui recula de justesse, l'acier déchirant uniquement le tissu de son pantalon de marque. Le cadet se retient de ricaner en voyant la tête de l'autre homme. Asami avait froncé les sourcils devant les nouveaux talents de son chat sauvage. C'était impressionnant, même pour lui. Mais sans laisser le temps au plus âgé de se reprendre, Akihito attaqua.

Durant de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité aux deux adversaires. Pourtant, la balance pencha finalement vers Asami qui parvient à acculer le plus jeune à l'un des espaces vides de l'un des murs de la pièce. Haletant et en sueur, Akihito sursauta en se rendant compte de la situation. C'était mauvais pour lui. Il jeta un bref regard au dit mur, il reporta rapidement ses yeux écarlates sur la silhouette musculeuse de l'autre homme. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux brûlants de désir, ce qui fit peur au frère de la dernière femme des Kuran. Asami avança son visage vers celui d'Akihito, les lames tombèrent dans un bruit fracassant sur le sol. Paralysé, voire hypnotisé par le plus âgé, Akihito le laissa s'approcher de lui sans rien pouvoir faire pour se défendre. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Asami s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage du plus jeune, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Jamais, tu ne pourras m'échapper Akihito… Quoi que tu fasses, tu es et resteras à moi. Dit-il sur un ton suave et rempli de sous-entendus qui fit frissonner de plaisir le plus jeune alors qu'Asami se détachait de lui et quittait la pièce. Le laissant seul, honteux et perturbé.

A suivre...

* * *

Coin des persos ! 

Moi : _*fière d'elle et de son chapitre*_ Fufufu !

Asami : _*lit le chapitre et applaudit légèrement l'auteure*_ Bravo.

Akihito : _*tout pâle et hurle*_ TSUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Quoi Aki-chan ?

Akihito : _*grogne* _C'est quoi, ce chapitre ?!

Moi : _*ricane* _Bah comme tu le dit, c'est juste un chapitre.

Yué : _*lève les yeux au ciel et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que mon frère et l'auteure se tapent dessus et qu'Asami-san boit du petit lait en regardant le spectacle, je vous invite à laisser des reviews si ce chapitre vous a plu et si vous voulez la suite de l'histoire ! Merci de votre coopération, en espérant que ce chapitre a été à votre goût.


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*souffle de soulagement*_ Me revoilà enfin sur cette fanfic ! Je ne vous dis pas combien ce sixième chapitre m'a donnée du mal ! Mais je pense que vous vous en doutez alors je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite, mes yaoistes, une bonne lecture !

Précision : pensées des personnages en _italique _

* * *

Coin reviews :

kaprice80 : _*super fière de son Akihito badass*_ Eh ouais Asami n'en revient pas et encore il n'a pas tout vu ! Pour ce qui est d'Akihito, oui il a toujours des sentiments pour Asami et il a du mal à l'accepter quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux-là n'ont pas finis d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres alors j'espère que mon nouveau chapitre sera à ton goût et que mon histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout !

Horsiseblue82 : _*se marre*_ Le manque de baiser était frustrant ? J'avoue mais c'était fait exprès, voyons et puis je voulais surtout insister sur les sentiments d'Akihito comme tu l'as si bien remarquée mais je suis heureuse de voir que mes délires te plaisent toujours et donc j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Smarthiz :_ *ricane*_ Du rêve ? Ah mais j'y compte bien ! Et crois-moi tu n'as pas fini de rêver sur cette fanfic ! Un mini résumé ? Pas de soucis ! *_s'étire_* Bon, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les précédents chapitres !

lili974WOLF : EXHAUSSEE ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! xD

lanora : Très heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Guest : *_sourire_* Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Miyabie-chan : _*sourire*_ Coucou ! Ravie de voir que mon petit duel entre nos héros t'ais plu ! Oui, effectivement c'est triste pour la sœur ainée et son enfant... J'ai pas été très tendre sur ce coup-là mais j'expliquerai plus tard. Bref, le refaire sien ? AH ! Asami va avoir du boulot pour séduire son Aki, crois-moi xD Bonne lecture à toi !

Ayu : _*ricane*_ Encore une sadique si j'en juge par ce ricanement "Fufufu" ? TANT MIEUX ! _*ricane toujours*_ Ravie de voir que le comportement d'Asami t'amuse et te rend curieuse pour la suite. En parlant de suite... Bonne lecture à toi !

Amaya93 : EXHAUSSEE ! VOICI LA SUITE ! ^^

AkiraAkiko : Chère lectrice dévouée, te voici exhaussée ! Et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

LilyC56 : Encore une dingue de mon nouvel Akihito ! Ca fait plaisir tiens ! *_grand sourire pervers_* Oh que oui, Aki-chan est très accroc à Asami et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai, je te rassure ! T'en fais pas, il pardonnera à Yué, je suis très touchée par tes compliments et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Razhensha Raven : _*ricane devant ta review*_ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Je t'imagine tellement en train de secouer son ordi pour avoir la suite xD Quoi qu'il en soit voici de quoi ENFIN combler ton manque en espérant que ce sixième chapitre te plaira autant que les cinq premiers ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Nathalie -rude : Exhaussée !

* * *

Résumé : Après qu'Asami soit une énième fois allé trop loin, Akihito le quitte et s'en retourne auprès de sa sœur aînée qui se trouve être au chevet de leur mère mourante. Une fois cette dernière éteinte, le jeune homme se résout alors à devenir ce pourquoi il était venu au monde : un tueur à gages portant le pseudo de "Sauvage". Lors d'une soirée mondaine où il apparaît dans sa véritable apparence au bras de Tsukiyomi, sa grande sœur, les mafieux russes les attaquent. Un homme qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis dix ans réapparait alors. Yué, le cadet de leur fratrie également connu sous le nom de "Loup Solitaire". L'ambiance est alors tendue au sein de ce foyer à peine reconstruit et amputé de plusieurs de ses membres lorsque Tsukiyomi fait appel à Asami pour récupérer un sabre d'une grande valeur qui devait initialement revenir au plus jeune de la fratrie Kuran et qui a été dérobé par Mikhaïl. S'en suit alors une opération coordonnée qui ne va sans doute pas être de tout repos pour les deux parties...

* * *

Cible 6

Akihito sortit son Beretta de sous sa veste de cuir et se plaqua contre le mur. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé la planque du voleur de sabre et le jeune homme avait catégoriquement refusé de manquer une telle occasion, de récupérer son bien et de se venger de Mikhaïl. Mais il soupira en se rappelant du fait que son ex-amant leur avait complètement imposé sa présence dans la partie de chasse. Yué l'avait d'ailleurs fusillé du regard lorsqu'Asami avait jeté le sien –brûlant de désir, il fallait le préciser- sur sa personne, le faisant frissonner bien que le jeune homme ne sache pas réellement si c'était de désir ou d'appréhension. Bien qu'un mélange des deux soit également parfaitement plausible. Il chargea son arme et finit un signe de tête à sa sœur aînée qui se trouvait derrière lui, entièrement vêtue de cuir. Ils avancèrent prudemment, pénétrant dans le bâtiment après que les gardes extérieurs eurent été abattus par Asami, ses hommes et Yué qui couvraient leurs arrières. L'ancienne bâtisse qui avait longtemps appartenu à l'hôpital de Tokyo et qui avait fait office de banque du sang pendant plusieurs années était plutôt imposante. De nombreuses pièces avaient été condamnées tandis que de vieilles installations médicales encombraient certains couloirs.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, la petite troupe pénétrait en terrain ennemi. Tout était calme bien que chacun restait sur ses gardes, concentrés au maximum. Tsukiyomi alias Senbonzakura passa devant son cadet, jetant un bref coup d'œil dans une ancienne chambre de transfusion. Vide. D'un bref signe de tête, elle invita les autres à la rejoindre avant de recommencer à avancer. Akihito passa sans offrir un seul regard à son ex-amant et rejoignit sa sœur aînée. D'un regard, les deux jeunes assassins avancèrent ensuite d'un même pas. Abattant la moindre menace. Puis, ils se séparèrent. Asami et ses larbins se joignirent à Akihito avant même que ce dernier ne les rembarre tandis que Yué et Tsukiyomi prirent les hommes de main de celle-ci avec eux. D'un signe de tête échangé par les frères et sœur, ils se mirent en chemin. Très vite, Akihito choqua ses compagnons par son comportement des plus nouveaux. Appuyant sur le bouton de transmission sur la radio miniature qui enserrait son cou, il se plaça sur la fréquence de sa sœur aînée.

\- Terminator, ici Rambo. A vous.

\- "Terminator à Rambo, je te reçois 5/5. A vous." Répondit la voix féminine de l'autre assassin sur ton amusé que personne ne manqua.

\- Tout va bien pour le moment de notre côté, aucune trace de "Stonebanks"...

Tous les larbins d'Asami se lancèrent des regards complètement paumés. Asami et son bras droit faisaient de même entre eux. Mais c'était quoi cette conversation étrange que le jeune homme semblait avoir avec son aînée, qui elle, semblait s'amuser comme une véritable gamine. Et pourquoi des pseudo de personnages de films d'action américains, franchement ?!

\- "Walker a sortit son tic de Ranger. J'te tiens au courant, Rambo. Terminé."

Et ce fut tout. Un sourire amusé apparut durant quelques secondes sur les lèvres du plus jeune tueur de la famille Kuran. Sa frangine n'avait pas su s'empêcher de rentrer dans son jeu avant d'en tirer avantage. Évidemment, Akihito n'était pas idiot. Il savait que leurs conversations même à basse fréquence risquaient d'être interceptée et espionnée par leurs proies, d'où le fait qu'il ait commencé à jouer ainsi sur ses mots. Il soupira avant de faire signe à ceux qui le suivait d'avancer, il avait parfaitement compirs ce que Tsukiyomi venait de lui dire de manière détournée. Yué avait repéré leur cible et ce dernier n'était pas loin de son groupe à lui et Asami. Se concentrant au maximum, le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche rechargea son arme et les deux autres qu'il dissimulait sur lui et invita les autres à faire de même. Dans quelques minutes, il y allait avoir du sport.

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

Les coups de feu arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Tsukiyomi et Yué qui se sourirent légèrement. Apparemment, Akihito et Asami venaient de tomber sur leur objectif et ses jouets. Parfait. Ils avaient le champ libre pour aller reprendre le bien de leur cadet. La jeune femme avait bien étudiée la configuration des lieux et connaissaient tous les emplacements judicieux pour dissimuler de la drogue, des armes ou des objets volés. Aussi les deux tueurs plus âgés parvinrent rapidement à localiser le sabre de leur cadet. Le coffre fort dans lequel la lame se trouvait était gardé par quelques gardes qui ne semblait pas si menaçant et Yué se chargea de les éliminer d'un tour de main. Avec un sourire, Tsukiyomi s'attela alors à l'ouverture du coffre. Bien sûr, il fallait un code pour le déverrouiller. Sans se départir de son sourire torve, la jeune femme ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à ouvrir le coffre. Si Mikhaïl était doué pour les trafiques et les tueries, il était un véritable bleu dans la dissimulation d'informations personnelles ! Les techniques de hackage de la tueuse n'avaient pas mis longtemps à l'aider à découvrir une paire de choses sur le mafieux russe. Parmi lesquelles sa date de naissance dont il s'était servi pour le code du coffre fort.

-_ Mais quel blaireau ! _Pensèrent Yué et sa sœur en même temps alors que la jeune femme s'emparait du sabre d'Akihito en ricanant comme une démente en imaginant la gueule que cet enfoiré allait tiré en voyant l'arme entre leurs mains. Ou plutôt entre celles d'Akihito !

D'ailleurs en parlant de celui-ci, allons voir comment il se débrouille avec les russes...

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

_\- Tch ! Mais qu__'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! _Jura intérieurement le jeune homme aux prunelles rouges contre ses deux aînés qui semblait-il avaint décidés de se faire attendre.

Ils étaient bloqués et ne parvenaient plus à gagner du terrain sur les hommes de main du russe et Akihito commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, tirant en rafales et insitant même sur les corps une fois immobiles, histoire de ne pas prendre de risque, grommelait-il lorsqu'on lui faisait la remarque. Auant dire que voir l'ex-photographe manier des flingues et se jeter dans des affrontements au corps à corps avec des hommes bien plus baraqués que lui avait stupéfait Asami et ses hommes de main. L'albinos se débarassa d'un russe d'une simple prise de judo avant de tirer sur un autre se tenant dans son angle mort, une balle l'atteignit entre les deux yeux alors que le jeune homme vêtu de noir se redressait complètement, une gerbe de sang ayant éclaboussée sa joue. Sans prendre la peine de l'essuyer, Akihito se mit à scruter les environs. Ils devaient percer la ligne de défense de leurs opposants mais encore fallait-il trouver le bon outil pour y parvenir. Divers équipements couvert de sang séché trainaient un peu partout autour d'eux mais aucun ne semblait pouvoir faire l'affaire. Jusqu'à ce que les prunelles rougeoyantes tombent sur un vieux charriot qui avair sans doute servit à transporter les cartons remplis de poche de sang ou même les blessés très graves. Ce qui expliquait le fait que le métal qui le composait soit taché de sang par endroits.

Un sourire matois se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune tueur à gages. Durant toute son enfance, les membres de sa famille comme leurs serviteurs s'étaient longuement étonnés de sa capacité à devenir encore plus imprévisible que d'ordinaire dans certaines situations et cela allait encore se vérifier cette fois-ci. Sans attendre l'avis de ses compagnons d'armes, il se jeta sur le chariot, le remit sur ses roues et de l'un de ses pieds, le propulsa vers l'avant. Un silence complètement ahurit tomba sur Asami et ses hommes mais aussi sur leurs adversaires qui ne comprirent le "plan" du plus jeune de la famille Kuran que lorsque ce dernier se retrouva derrière leur ligne de défense et ne commence à tirer. Le jeune homme en abattit cinq avant que les russes ne réagissent et ne commencent à répliquer tout en oubliant Asami et ses larbins. Ce qui agaça fortement les dits larbins, d'ailleurs... Quelques minutes plus tard, un mafieux qu'Asami connaissait bien se montra finalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un mafieux qu'Asami connaissait bien se montra finalement. Mikhaïl se figea devant les "dégâts" causés à ses hommes de main par Asami et les siens. Mais ce qui le choqua sans doute le plus fut l silhouette couverte de sang du jeune homme vêtu de noir à la chevelure blanche et qui le fusillait du regard de ses prunelles rouges. Il éclata d'un rire nerveu.

\- Alors comme ça, vous avez quelque chose contre moi ? Asami ?

Le japonais ne réagit pas plus que cela à la provocation et se contenta de répondre froidement à son homologue russe.

\- Pas spécialement mais ce n'est pas le cas de ce jeune homme...

Le fantôme de sourire mauvais que le blond crut apercevoir de manière fugace sur les lèvres du noiraud aux yeux dorés le fit frissonner.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas te souvenir de moi, Mikhaïl ? Lança Akihito, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et sur un ton glacé. Pourtant il me semble que ton bras droit a bien faillit abuser de moi, comme si Asami et Feilong ne suffisait pas.

Et là, le chef de la mafia russe tomba des nues. Au sens figuré, évidemment.

\- Takaba ?

Akihito ne répondit que par l'agrandissement de son sourire alors que Tsukiyomi et Yué les rejoignirent et que la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lança à son sabre à son cadet. Ravi, Akihito l'attrapa au vol et ne se gêna pas pour trancher la tête du russe sans que ce dernier ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. La tête du blond dans l'une de ses mains, Akihito la brandit vers sa grande soeur et lui demanda une faveur plutôt... inattendue qui fit hausser un sourcil à Asami qui regradait la scène avec un grand intérêt.

\- Pourrais-tu l'envoyer aux autres mafieux de Russie ? Histoire qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il en coute à ceux qui s'aventure sur notre territoire sans autorisation...

Tsukiyomi esquissa alors avec un sourire des plus enfantins qui fit franchement flipper les gardes du corps d'Asami. Yué, de son côté, restait impassible comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à ses yeux. Asami, quant à lui, se retenait sérieusement de sauter sur son chat sauvage qui s'était revelé tenir plus d'un jeune lion qu'autre chose. Il avait d'ailleurs une belle érection dont il allait sans doute devoir s'occuper sous une bonne douche glacée.

A Suivre...

* * *

Coin des persos !

Moi : _*se met à péter un câble en chantant du disney* _OH NUIT D'ARABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! MILLE ET UNES FOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES !

_*grand silence parmi les persos*_

Mikhaïl : *_outré_* COMMENT CA JE ME FAIS COUPER LA TETE PAR UN GAMIN ?!

Aihito : _*tout content de l'auteure*_ Comme quoi, tu n'es vraiment pas indispensable à l'histoire !

Moi : _*frappa dans la main d'Aki*_ ET VLAN ! _*chope une de ses brosses à cheveux*_ CASSE ! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOOOOOO CASSE !

Yué : _*bras croisés sur sa poitrine, blasé*_ Bel organe.

Moi : _*grand sourire_* Merci !

Mikhaïl : _*part déprimer dans un coin sombre et humide*_ ...

Tsukiyomi : _*ignore tout le monde et débarque en yukata*_ En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews histoire d'encourager cette folle qui nous sert d'auteure complètement timbrée !

Moi : _*boude*_ BOUH ! MON AVATAR M'A PIQUEE MA REPLIQUE !

Tous les persos sauf Tsukiyomi : _*soupirent*_ Diva...


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*toute contente*_ De retour après avoir eu mon BTS avec ce septième chapitre de Sauvage ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes yaoistes adorés !

Précision : pensées des personnages en _italique _

* * *

Coin reviews :

kaprice80 : Ouais et j'espère que mon retour en force te plais ! Voici la suite !

lanora : Moi abandonner ? Oh que non mais comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, il m'a donné énormément de mal, surtout avec la baston contre les mafieux russes. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre sept te plaira autant que les précédents !

Horsiseblue82 :_ *ricane*_ Merci de ta réaction et de ton compliment, heureuse que mon chap 6 t'es plu xD Pour Aki, c'est pas finit de le voir en mode mafieux-je-suis-devenu-badass-comme-pas-possible ! Une autre droguée au cherry coc ? Ca fait plaisir ! MDR ! Merde pour ton examen blanc !_ *soulagée d'avoir déjà son bac*_ Bonne lecture à toi en tout cas... _*ravie de sa connerie*_ Niak niak !

hekamiel : *_morte de rire*_ Comment tu as deviné ?! Exhaussé ! _*se casse pour éviter de se faire tuer... Encore*_ Fei-Fei le come-back !

lili974WOLF : MERCI ET VOILA LA SUITE !

Amber Woods : Coucou ! Ravie de voir une nouvelle lectrice ! Alors oui, Asami va galérer pour récupéré son chaton xD pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Se faire laminer ? Ah j'y songe... En attendant, bonne lecture à toi !

Eiko-sora-chan : Oh une autre nouvelle lectrice ! Ravie de t'accueillir parmi nous ! Je compte bien entendu continuer cette fiction et pour preuve, voici le septième chapitre ! Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plais et bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Résumé : Après avoir récupéré le sabre d'Akihito chez les russes, le jeune homme se décide à se faire plus ou moins officiellement un nom dans le monde l'ombre en buttant le chef de la mafia russe : Mikhaïl. En apprenant la vérité sur le jeune homme, Feilong se précipite au Japon et les retrouvailles ne manqueront pas d'être plus que mouvementées...

* * *

Cible 7

Asami passa son peignoir d'un geste mécanique alors que le silence régnait dans son appartement. Quand il y regardait bien, les affaires que son chaton avait laissées en plan en le fuyant, étaient restées là. L'homme d'affaires n'avait donné d'ordre pour les retirer. Et étrangement il ne le regrettait pas. C'était comme si elles attendaient le retour de leur propriétaire. Beaucoup dans le milieu ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà reprit une maitresse ou un autre amant pour chauffer son lit. Il était vrai qu'Asami marchait ainsi avant l'ex-photographe. Mais depuis qu'Akihito était arrivé dans sa vie, l'homme aux yeux d'or n'arrivait plus à ressentir le moindre désir sexuel envers qui que ce soit d'autre que le jeune homme. Lui-même avait mis pas mal de temps à accepter cette situation à laquelle il n'avait jamais été confronté auparavant. De plus, les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez son chat sauvage durant ces mois d'éloignement excitaient le mafieux encore davantage. Akihito n'avait plus besoin d'être protégé comme une poupée de cristal bien au contraire, le jeune homme savait se démerder tout seul. Si Asami ne s'était pas encore totalement remit de sa stupeur devant le style avec lequel l'objet de tous ses désirs menait ses combats, c'était encore pire du côté des hommes de main du mafieux. Chacun se rappelait, certes d'un jeune homme plutôt beau et impulsif mais surtout ayant assez de cran comme de caractère pour envoyer chier leur boss et lui manquer totalement de respect. C'était donc très perturbant que de découvrir que le jeune homme qu'Asami protégeait était en réalité un descendant direct d'une autre famille mafieuse du pays. Et non des moindres, celle des Kuran. Encore que les qualifier de mafieux n'était pas tellement juste. Cette famille était plutôt composée d'assassins qui s'étaient finalement changés en tueurs à gages au fil des générations. Maintenant, Aikihito Tabaka, devenu Akihito Kuran était quelqu'un qu'il valait mieux prendre au sérieux sous peine de se perdre sa tête...

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

Feilong se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mikhaïl avait été tué. Et pas par n'importe qui. Par Akihito, lui-même. Les rumeurs qu'il entendait dans le milieu depuis un peu plus de sept mois étaient donc fondées… Akihito, le jeune homme doux et adorable qu'il avait enlevé à Asami, un peu plus d'un plutôt était en réalité un héritier des Kuran ! Le chinois enfouis son visage entre ses mains, dévasté. Non seulement, il ne se pardonnait pas les traitements qu'il avait fait subir au jeune homme mais en plus il avait violé l'héritier de la famille de tueurs à gages la plus redoutée du monde ! Il était fichu si jamais cela se savait de manière officielle. Bien décidé à se faire pardonner, Feilong se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et ordonna qu'on prépare son départ pour le Japon. Il avait des choses importantes à régler.

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

Akihito soupira. Il avait appris que Feilong était arrivé à Tokyo quelques jours plus tôt. Et qu'il allait descendre dans l'hôtel où sa sœur, son frère et lui vivaient. Malgré ce que Feilong lui avait fait, le plus jeune des Kuran appréciait le chinois et ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que ses aînés lui fassent quoi que ce soit… Ce qui risquait fort d'arriver puisque Tsukiyomi était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait été enlevé par le mafieux aux longs cheveux sombres. Et à tous les coups, la jeune femme ne s'était guère privée de tout raconter à leur grand frère. Grand frère qui –même si cela ne se voyait pas- était assez en rogne contre le chef de la mafia chinoise. Le blandin soupira à nouveau avant de passer un t-shirt écarlate aux motifs de dragon japonais noir, les « retrouvailles » n'allaient pas être de tout repos et à tous les coups, il allait devoir jouer les médiateurs.

\- _Quelle gratifiante perspective !_

A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R x A.T x A.R

Des étincelles ? Ah non ! C'était bien pire ce que ça ! Lorsqu'Akihito eut vent de l'arrivée de Feilong dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel familial, le jeune homme quitta sa chambre en cavalant avec un mauvais pressentiment qui lui serrait la poitrine. Et ce pressentiment se révéla juste. Akihito débarqua en trombe dans le hall de l'hôtel et tomba sur un spectacle qui bizarrement, ne l'étonna pas plus que cela. Yué tenait Feilong en joug de l'un de ses nombreux revolvers, le regard encore plus glacé que d'habitude. Immédiatement, le plus jeune des Kuran réagit.

\- Yué nii-san. Range ton arme.

Yué plongea ses iris aussi bleues que la glace dans celles rougeoyantes de son plus jeune cadet. Le regard de celui-ci impressionna à la fois Feilong et Yué, lui-même. L'aura d'Akihito le rendait bien plus charismatique et intimidant depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa famille. Feilong était vraiment si choqué que cela se voyait sur son visage habituellement impassible à l'image de celui d'Asami à ses heures. Il ne reconnaissait plus le jeune homme qui était l'amant de celui qu'il avait longtemps hait et qu'il avait enlevé puis violé avant de s'attacher à lui. Celui qui se tenait devant ses yeux était métamorphosé. Il était certes, resté fin mais sa silhouette s'était étoffée et son t-shirt écarlate aux motifs de dragon japonais noirs ne cachait strictement rien de ses nouveaux atouts. Le jeune homme portait également un pantalon de tissu sombre et parfaitement coupé et sa ceinture soulignait sa taille avec une touche de fantaisie par une boucle de ceinture aux motifs de dragons asiatiques possédant quatre griffes. Il portait des chaussures de marque et sa chevelure blanche frôlait maintenant ses épaules. Cet homme, n'avait définitivement plus rien avoir avec le photographe intrépide et naïf que le mafieux chinois avait connu. Cette métamorphose était aussi troublante qu'effrayante. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la vie du japonais pour qu'il change aussi radicalement ? Bien que décidé à en avoir le cœur net, Feilong ne fit aucune remarque et attendit qu'Akihito fasse attention à lui, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- N'en veux pas à mon frère, Feilong. Il a très mal digéré le fait que tu m'es touché contre ma volonté.

La menace était claire et Feilong accusa le coup sans rechigner, il l'avait bien mérité et en était pleinement conscient. Mais Akihito n'en avait pas terminé, bien déterminé à prouver qu'il allait maintenant falloir compter avec lui. Et que plus personne dans la mafia quelle soit de Chine, du Japon ou d'un autre pays ne devrait le prendre pour une cible facile, bien au contraire.

\- Il suffirait d'un mot de ma part pour qu'il te tue mais je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps alors je ne vois guère l'utilité de gâter les tapis sous nos pieds avec ton sang et celui de tes hommes de main.

A Suivre...

* * *

Coin des persos !

_*Asami et Feilong se regardent en chiens de faïence* _

_*Yué et Tsukiyomi prennent des paris pour savoir lequel va craquer en premier*_

Akihito : _*soupir*_ Bon, les gars vous ne pensez pas qu'on a autre chose à foutre que de faire un duel de regard ?

Moi : _*met une tape amicale sur l'épaule du héros*_ Je crois qu'ils t'écouteront pas, Aki-chan...

Akihito : _*grogne*_ Et t'as une suggestion, miss "Je suis la maitresse du sadisme et je vous emmerde" ?

Moi : _*sourire diabolique*_ Bah évidement que j'ai une solution !

Akihito : _*marmonne*_ J'avais seulement dit suggestion mais bon...

Moi : _*aux deux cerbères*_ EH LES MECS CALMEZ-VOUS SINON VOUS NE SEREZ PAS AVEC VOS CHATONS A LA FIN DE LA FIC !

_*Asami et Feilong se calment direct* _

Tsukiyomi : _*boude*_ PAS JUSTE ! ILS ARRETENT !

Yué : _*bras croisés*_ Je suis déçu...

Moi : *_super fière d'elle_* Hé hé !

Akihito : *_goutte derrière la tête*_ J'en reviens pas... Ils pensent qu'avec leur ***** ces deux-là ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices_* En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews à cette folle pour qu'elle se motive à écrire la suite ! Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt !


End file.
